To trust the one you love
by amor pela vida
Summary: As her father dies in front of her she looks into the eyes of the one who has caused her pain but so much love at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you father" these words where quite as they escaped her mouth .

Death something that everyone fears , no matter how strong your soul is. The thought of you or your loved one dying almost kills you. Angelica laid there willing to give up her life for her father who was incapable of doing the same .

Before she could prepare herself for her death there her dad stood ,bones crumbling to the ground . She looked at the man who was guilty for all of this

"you bastard how could you !" she shouted

It all happened so fast one moment she was dying and she felt fear strike upon her back , then she felt confused having no idea why her cut was healing and now she felt anger! How dare he! Her father was now gone and she couldn't help but let those tears escape her eyes. She slowly got up and walked up to jack ,hitting his chest

"how could you" she whispered "my father. Gone….gone.."

Angelica stopped hitting jack and started to cry grabbing on to his shirt. Jack had no idea what to do but he knew he couldn't leave her, not in this condition. He removed her arms from his shirt and pulled her into a hug. He slowly stroked her hair liking the feeling of her close to him.

"angelica your father was a bad man" jack whispered

"a bad man! You are a bad man and yet, unfortunately I still fall in love with you"

Jacks eyes widened as he looked at her

"love….me? or this other jack sparrow that you know" jack said stuttering

Angelica couldn't help but smile a bit at jacks reaction

"you ….even though you killed my father and broke my heart I cant help but like you" she whispered as she slowly let her head fall against jacks chest , neither of them daring to move as time slowly passed by without a word being spoken.

**Should i continue ? If so any ideas on what you would like to happen next ? Review pretty please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello everyone i'm back. I really have to thank sabina for making me realise that i can do alot with this story and i loved your ideas so here it is chapter 2 , and haha im totally obsessed with jack and angelica as well .No i don't own the pirates of the caribbean characters.**

"You're leaving me" Angelica hissed

"Love, it's for ye own good" Jack anwsered

"Don't say it's for my own good! you killed my father and even after all of that i admitted to loving you and now your leaving me...alone" Angelica let out in a whisper

"Love, nothing is ever as it seems please don't forget that, I may seem like a monster but im not"

Angelica snorted " of course. where are you leaving me anyway?" angelica asked suddenly concerned about her well being

"Ahhh do you remember La matinique?" He said with his typical smirk

Oh, great angelica thought out of all the places he could take her he takes her too _La martinique..._

_A pirate and an old convent girl a sight that anyone would love to see, she knew he was a pirate, she knew he was going to cause her trouble but there was something about him she just couldnt get away from. As they stood there holding hands on this beautiful beach staring at the sea she knew she would never be didnt know about the evils of the world,about the horreurs of the universe . Infact she was used to goodness and a simple life of innocence. However the thing that makes La martinique so special is that was where she realised...that she loved the way his eyes sparkeled when looking at her, she loved the way his arms belonged around her and she loved the way her heart was on fire everytime he was near La martinique was when she realised she loved him ..._

_"_i'm suprised you remembered " angelica said with a slight glint of sadness in her eyes.

"why wouldnt i love?"

"well i know that you have a busy scheduale with all the women you spend time with even though im sure you dont remeber there names "

" I rememered ye name" Jack said with a smirk

" Indead you did " Angelica said with an equal smirk

They reached La martinique short time later, angelica jumped out of the longboat jack following behind.

"It's exactly the same beach" she muttered to her self

"What?" Jack asked

"Nothing" she said turning around to face him. "So i guess this is a goodbye"

"love if ye knew why i was doing this-"

"I know why! you dont love me and im starting to think you never have" she yelled at him

"It's for the best " He stated before he started walking towards the long boat

" Wait!" angelica shouted. Jack turned around to face the ill-temered woman

"Aye?"

Before he could register what was happening angelica threw her arms around him and kissed him . He was shocked at first but then the taste of her lips that he knew so well but had began to miss was intoxicating him he couldnt stop himself so he deepened the kiss. Angelica slowly pushed him away.

"Goodbye jack" She whispeared

"Goodbye love" He whispeared in that low voice she loved .

* * *

The Devil's Sanity a ship with such pride floating through the caribbean but it wasn't the ship it's self that people feared it was the captain himself. Captain Christopher Margouel a man not to be messed with he feared no one and now with the news that Blackbeard had died he had an even bigger opportunity to take over the seven seas .

"Captain?" The poor man stuttered scared to death of his captain

"WHAT"

"Where should we start looking for Jack sparrow?"

" I dont know that man is smart and tricky as much as i hate to admit it, what information do we know?"

"Urmmm he found the fountain and took blackbeards life" the crewman said

"He is immortal!?"

"urm no no he gave it too blackbeards daughter "

"Mr beards daughter? hum it seems like sparrow has finally found love. Is she with him now?" he asked

"No i dont belive so he left her in La martinique if my sources are correct"

"Perfect" Christopher smirked. Leting the crewmember leave "oh one more thing!"

"Aye captain?"

"Whats her name?"

"Angelica " replied the man

"Angelica..." The captain repeated with a smile on his is going to be fun.

**Well thats another chapter. So sorry it took so long i have a rough idea of where this is going and i hope you liked it. Please review it means the world to me .**


	3. Chapter 3

For anyone wandering around the streets of La Martinique late at night they were far to busy in their own worlds to realise the Spanish, heartbroken woman sitting in the sand with her feet touching the water.

It was getting late and she didn't even bother to try and find a place to stay she had all day tomorrow to do that, but for now she could just sit there and think…..

_Normally when anyone thinks about a young girl in a convent the words that come to mind is innocent_, naïve and sweet_. Angelica truly was all of those words but that was a long time ago, it was before she met a pirate, it was before she fell in love and it was before she discovered all the dangers of the world. Now she was strong, witty, dangerous and tricky it was the only way to survive the world of piracy, but deep down she knew that the young innocent angelica was still there and somehow she had a feeling that jack knew as well. Ah jack. The pirate that many women wanted in their grasp but they all secretly knew he belonged to know one and that wasn't going to change. Angelica knew all of this but she couldn't deny the way she felt about him. He was her first love and even though she had been with other men she was starting to think jack was her only love. She sometimes couldn't help but wonder if he had ever cared about her. He never forced her o do anything, he was always so gentle with her no matter what she did to him and he never let harm come to her no matter what happened._

The Spanish woman was so caught in her own thoughts that she didn't noitice the sneaky men coming up behind her, they grabbed her arms tied them up before she could do anything everything was blacked out…..

END SCENE

"so captain finally left thy damsel aye? " Gibbs asked with a hand around a woman and another around a bottle of rum.

"Aye it was thy best for her with Blackbeard gone and thy Devil's Sanity sailing around with that evil captain of theirs also known as Captain Christopher Margouel, Blackbeard was at least her father and cared a little for her but with Christopher it's too risky."

"Captain I'm starting to think ye actually care for that damsel" Gibbs said with a smile

"I never said I didn't master Gibbs!" jack responded ignoring all the wenches walking past trying to get his attention

" I don't blame ye captain after all she is beautiful if it wasn't for ye stirrings for her I would take her myself" Gibbs answered

Jack chuckled " It is true she is a beautiful woman indeed"

" but she is safe captain it was a good choice to leave her in Spain, after all rumours say that thy Devil's sanity has made port in La Martinique and that is nowhere near Spain" Gibbs said with a proud smirk

"What! Gibbs you idiot bad breathed pig! I left her in La Martinique! La Martinique ! not Spain!" Jack shouted at the drunk Gibbs who stared back confused

"Oh"

"Get up Gibbs we have to find her!"

"But captain?"

"NOW!"

END SCENE

Angelica dizzily sat up, she was sitting in a king sized bed. The room had objects with a mixture of black and red.

"Ah the damsel has awoken " A dark mysterious voice from the back of the room said

"well I wouldn't call it sleeping since someone knocked me out with a glass bottle. Idiota" angelica answered through gritted teeth

The male voice started to laugh a came closer. He had black hair scruffy but in a weirdly attractive manner, his eyes were big and blue staring deeply into her equally big brown eyes . He was wearing black pants with a loose white shirt and a leather jacket . Angelica actually found him attractive. He stretched his hand out and touched her cheek

"so you are jack sparrows damsel" the mysterious man asked

" Well I don't know if you noticed but I'm not his damsel since he left me in La Martinique" angelica responded angrily

"Well my dear you are now on my ship and are my prisoner but no worries you are safe" he whispered

"si, because everything about the word prisoner shouts safety" Angelica said with a frown

She really didn't want to be here who did this man think he was kidnapping her like this it was unacceptable  
" wow steady darling or I will think twice about not putting you in the brig"

"look…"

"Christopher. My name is Christopher" he said

"well Christopher " angelica said with gritted teeth "I don't know what you want but I'm not taking part of it understand?" Angelica stood up nd walked up to reach for the door, but before she could get there a hand grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into the wall.

"look" he shouted into her face

"I need sparrow and he cares about you so you will do what I say now do you understand!"

Angelica turned her head away from him and pushed him out of the way

"he doesn't care and he never will" Those were her last words before she stormed out of the room

Christopher looked at her leave the room. This woman was going to give get him into trouble but then again she was a real beauty maybe this situation wasn't that bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews they make me smile :D**

Who did he think he was! Kidnapping her in the middle of the night and telling her she was his prisoner, what had she ever done to him?! Oh it's because sparrow cares for you, well if he cares for me so much as you say why did he leave me! Angelica was really starting to think that men had lost their mind! To start off her father gets himself in danger and decides to go and die, he ex-lover says he won't leave he and then goes and leaves her anyway and now this man had kidnapped her thinking that jack would actually come and get her! Yeah right!

"don't worry your safe" She mutters to herself angrily

"I have the biggest feeling that your annoyed " a dark voice says from behind her

She turns to see no other than the mysterious man Christopher .

"well considering what has happened to me today, I think I have every right to be annoyed !" angelica shouts her Spanish accent lingering in the air for everyone to hear.

"you should consider yourself lucky that I have not thrown ye in the brig " he says with a smirk

"you know what the brig doesn't sound too bad at least there I could rest in peace" she mutters

Christopher smiles taking her hand in his and twirls her around

"Do you really think I'm in the mood for dancing with a complete stranger" angelica whispers a little confused to why he was being so nice to her

"Christopher leans down and whispers in her ear

" oh but I'm not a stranger my dear in fact I'm an old friend of jacks"

"I'm not sure he can survive any more visits from old friends" angelica said with a smirk looking up to his eyes

He smirked as well and let out a small chuckle

"You have a choice my cabin where you will have the pleasure to share with me or the brig"

Angelica started thinking , she didn't want to go to the brig but she also knew the intentions of pirates and would not share a cabin!

"The brig " she muttered slightly

"very well " he whispered back and that was the last think she saw before everything went black again….

* * *

Jack stood at the helm of the " lucky merchant " shaking his compass heavily .

"come on angel where are ye?" he mutters to him self

" captain" Gibbs shouts "we are gaining speed we will get there soon enough"

"I hope jack mutters before going back to his cabin

He didn't really know why he was bothered, she was just a woman , well maybe she wasn't just any woman. Every time he would meet someone new from the female species they would either beg at his feet or hate him and soon enough fall for him, but with angelica he was the one falling at her feet . Everyone knew he wa attracted to her physically but there was something more something he couldn't forget. Maybe it was the way he hair moved in the wind, or the way her lips called for him or even the way she never ran out of words to say especially when insulting him.

He would find her, he had too

* * *

Angelica woke up with a massive head ache. Again! He knocked her out and threw her in the least now she could sit there and be in peace but off course that didn't last for very long because someone was coming down the stairs. It was him . She turned her head more than annoyed at that man .

" Not happy" he chuckled

"Shut up idiota!"

"Oh feisty aren't you, but I honestly don't see why you are annoyed you wanted the brig now you're in the brig"

"No I asked to be taken to the brig not knocked out and dragged in the brig. What is your crazy obsession with hitting me over the head." She shouted coming closer to him

"Well next time you should really be more specific" he said again bursting into laughter in that low voice of his

"Did you come down here to annoy me or do you not have somewhere else to go" she muttered

"Actually I came to give you food, we can't have you starving now can we?"

"I don't want it " she said turning away angrily

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I don't want it , I don't usually accept food from strangers specially not strangers who like to knock me over the head with glass bottles"

Christopher chuckled

" I can see sparrow had some trouble with you " he whispered slightly

"oh he most certainly did , I did not make it easy for him so I will definitely not make it easy for you " she said turning back round to face him

"oh we will see" That was his last words before leaving .


	5. Chapter 5

"The wind is calm but we are catching up captain" gibbs said

"Good work Gibbs we will be there in no time" jack said confidently

"Captain you never did explain why we are going after the damsel"

"Gibbs its none of ye bloody business all ye need to know is we have to get there before christoher lays his hands on angelica " Jack shouted

"Aye Aye captain"

* * *

"Angelica darling you must eat something" Christopher had been trying to convince Angelica to eat for at least 10 minutes . He had come to his senses that she wasn't going to give up first so he let her out of the brig so she could pick something to eat but so far she had not reacted to anything he had offered.

He walked closer to her and put his hands on her hips

"you know that deep down you want to eat " He whispered

She removed his hands from her and turned to look at him. She had to admit for a pirate he was not bad looking his blue eyes was definitely something that caught her attention .

"Let .Go . Of. Me" she said pushing him away but instead she angered him. He grabbed her arms and yanked her both of them falling on the deck of the ship . But before angelica could leave he put his hands on her neck and hovering over her .

"you . will . eat " he said slowly

Angelica looked up at him

"I am certainly not scared of you " she whispered "why don't you kill me already"

"That would just be a waste of such a beauty " He said with a grin

" Ha! hardly a beauty " She said sternly

" well we need you alive when sparrow comes "

"What is wrong with you! He is not coming he left me! sorry to disappoint you" She shouted

"Oh feisty aren't you " He said highly entertained with her anger

"I Will kill you . You can't just ….." Before she could continue her rant , warm lips crashed against hers. She tried to push him away but he was far too strong. Instead she just gave into the pleasure and snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She rolled them over so that she was on top and separated from him to take a breath. Christopher stared up at her with a look of lust and curiosity in his eyes. She had completely taken the situation into her hands and he loved it, she was just so independent and confident with a spark of innocence . She stared back at him and started breathing heavily , very nervous about what was happening he just….kissed her and she ….kissed back?

"Christopher i…" Before she could continue his lips were once again on hers , she felt bad he wasn't jack, but thinking about it jack left her , proving to her he doesn't care so why should she care. Feeling anger move through her veins she deepened the kiss and raised one of her hands to his scruffy ,but attractive hair.

Christopher broke the kiss

"So does this mean you want to share my cabin?"

"well I do like the brig but it's not my favourite place in the world" she whispered seductively

He chuckled

"Good because even if you didn't I would still make you anyway " he smirked

"What a gentlemen " angelica muttered getting of off him

"That's me" he said smirking "can I ask you a question?"

"You will anyway" she said smirking

He chuckled again showing his perfect white teeth "What do you think of sparrow?"

Angelica glared " I think many things of him"

"like?" He asked

"He corrupted me in every way he could. I used to be in a convent and he happened to find me there, there was one night we did nothing but love each other, I was his and he was mine. Unfortunately I should have known he only wanted my body not my soul ."

" I think you have a beautiful body as well as a beautiful soul " he said gently " But shhhhh don't tell anyone it will ruin my bad captain reputation" he said smirking

Angelica looked up at him surprised at how loving he was being with her

"what about you what do you think of sparrow?" she asked

" Oh …. Hate him and he hates me it's always been that way it he mutinied me once not to mention he corrupted my sister who unfortunately is now longer with us" Christopher said with cold a voice that sent shivers down her spine

"Is that why you want me ….do you plan to kill me?" she asked with no fear in her voice

"No I never did" h said touching her cheeks " Don't underestimate yourself "

" I….i " she tried to speak but didn't exactly know what to say

"come lets get some rest "

* * *

Angelica came out of the toilet that was in the captain's cabin and saw him lying on his bed hands behind his head, she slowly walked towards the bed and he pulled closer to lean her head on his chest. She thought about moving but changed her mind in the end. She didn't know what to think jack had left her and she had all the proof she needed, he corrupted Christopher's sister. She wasn't special just another sex toy to him nothing more than that ….

**Well that's it but I'm telling you now jack comes in the next chapter but please keep reviewing. The more reviews the faster jack comes , sound good? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain I don't think this is a good idea" Gibbs said very worried about his captain , he was actually losing it and it was scaring him .

Jack was pacing up and down the deck going on about how he was going to jump ship and climb aboard the other one and save angelica.

"Gibbs it will work!" jack exclaimed

"Captain why are ye so frustrated?"

"I had these ….visions or dreams and i….i have to get her"

"What dreams captain?"

"Him and her…together .I don't want to think about it but just go to Tortuga and meet me there "Jack said

"Are ye sure?"

" Yes you get the pearl out of thy bloody bottle and I get the Spanish beauty "

"Aye Aye captain" Gibbs said

Jack jumped overboard without thinking twice about it and started swimming towards the ship. He grabbed onto the pieces of food and started to climb . He jumped over the railing and hid behind a barrel of rum.

Okay where is she? The brig? no Christopher was too smart to put such a beauty in the brig she would be either in the spare cabin or….The captains cabin!

* * *

Angelica awoke from her sleep and opened her eyes to an attractive captain staring down at her stroking her hair and staring down at her .

"Good morning little devil" he said smirking

"hummm is it morning already" she mumbled lifting her head from his chest and sitting up

"yes it is dear but you seemed like you slept well , snuggling against me and everything

Angelica's eyes widened and she turned her head away from him "Don't be stupid" she muttered

"Oh but I'm not you were mumbling in your sleep and everything , shame I didn't understand what it was though"

Angelica chuckled and rolled over so that she was straddling him. His eyes widened as she grabbed his shirt upwards and kissed his lips passionately before she could comprehend what happened next the door burst open and she separated her lips from Christopher's .

There he stood his chest rising up and down heavily , his eyes dark with a mixture of sadness and anger, his hands were in fists as he shouted

"What is going on here!"

"Jack…" angelica breathed as she stood up and left Christopher to make her way towards jack.

"Oh jack how nice for you to join us, but bad timing I must admit" Christopher said calmly as he also made his way to jack

"How dare you! Kidnap her what were you thinking!" Jack roared " You should know better than to take what's mine" jack said with his sword ready to be use.

Angelica froze at that comment , he just said she was hers. No. He left her not the other way round!

"Oh come now jack surely you don't blame I mean have you seen her, she is very tempting. " Christopher said coming behind angelica and putting his hands on her bare shoulders

"No how could you , you left me.. alone after promising to be there for me, you made it pretty clear I am not yours and you are not mine" Angelica shouted

"I left to protect ye from him ! He knew I was with ye and he wanted revenge , he will kill you" Jack whispered

"Oh how wrong you are Jacky . I have not done anything to her. At first I did plan to harm her but those ideas no longer remain in my mind .I like her …..very much ."

"Can I speak to her….alone" Jack said sternly looking directly and angelicas eyes

"If you wish, I will be waiting for you on deck ….dear" Those were Christopher's last words before he left the now very quiet cabin .

"Dear "Jack repeated anger swaying through his veins

"You cannot harm him , for he has done nothing to hurt me…..lately" angelica whispeared stepping back, away from him

" Angelica….please come with me and do not torture me by staying on this hell bound ship "

"He cares for me-"

"He kidnapped you love" jack interrupted

"because I was vulnerable ! My father died! And the only person left that I cared for left me…." She whispered holding back her tears

"And I cared for you I still do ….so please love come with me" he said walking towards her

"How can I?" She let out

Jack walked up behind her , hands tightening themselves around her waist and breathed in her ear

"Cause ye love me"

"I …I never said I did" she breathed

"Ye never said ye didn't " He said with a smirk his lips nibbling on her ear

Angelica turned around to face him

"And why do you want me to come with you?"

"I urmm…-" He stuttered

"Is it because I tempt you" She said kissing his chest "Or maybe because you want me" She made her way to his neck leaving small kisses everywhere " Do you want me" She asked

"I …want ..you " He said eyes full of lust , before he would explode he gripped her naked shoulders and pushed her against the wall of the cabin his lips hungrily attacking hers, which she responded right away . His hands roamed all over her body but soon stopped on her breasts, causing a moan from angelica. She pulled away and turned her eyes towards him .

"Stay" she whispered

"I beg ye pardon love" he replied still a bit drunk from the emotions of that kiss

"He knows of a treasure ….that's why he needs you " She answered

"And ye want me to help him?"

"Yes , that way you can prove that I can trust you "

"As you wish love, but do not forget you are mine nobody else's savvy?"

Angelica scoffed

" I'm not yours just as you are not mine" Those were her last words before she stormed out of the room

Jacks heart sunk a bit as he whispered to himself

"But I am yours ….."

**That's it for today, sorry for taking forever but I had a play and then it was my birthday so again so sorry. Please keep up the reviews I love them **:D


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha yes i did watch Euro vision i really liked the song that won :) **

Angelica walked on deck on to find a shirtless Christopher on deck with his back facing her

"Why is it so hard for men to keep their clothes on " She said with a smirk

Christopher turned around to face her with a smile

"Why are you complaining?" He asked

Angelica looked at his body up down , and observed his muscles trying to burst out of his body

"well no I'm not complaining, i just don't understand you don't see me walking around without a shirt"

"Now that is something i would pay to watch"

" Is it now?" Angelica said walking close to him and placing her hands on his hard chest

"Yes it is " He breathed in her face nose touching hers

" It would be a bit inappropriate would it not?"

" I'm sure nobody would mind " he whispered

"Jack would " Angelica whispered

" Ah jack..."

" I know you hate him, but he promised to help find your little treasure "

Christopher chuckled "how did you know i was looking for a treasure ? "

"I'm not an idiot" She said

"No my darling you are definitely not an idiot, i don't fall for idiots "

" You have fallen for me?" Angelica whispered

"Yes every part of you , your nice side, your angry side, your sneaky side and any other ones you may have"

Angelica smiled

"Why do pirates have such a charm " she said

"It's a talent that you get over the years love" A voice from behind her said, she turned around to be facing no other than jack

" You well i have to watch myself then cause i am very aware that pirates are also ruthless liars who use a woman and leave her in the gutter when they are done"

" Oh come now love your being unfair" Jack said

" I am a very unfair person " She whispered

"What is it that you want jack?" Christopher asked with a cold voice

" A cabin to sleep in "

" Very well, angelica dear please take him to the spare cabin "

Angelica looked at Christopher then at jack

"Here you are jack" Angelica said

"Thank you.." Angelica turned around about to leave. " Wait love.." angelica turned back around

"Yes ...?"

"Can you help me?" he said pulling out his bandaged hand that was full of blood

Angelica walked towards him and took his hand

"Idiot, How did you do that " She asked

" It was when i scaled the ship "

" Why go through so much trouble?"

" I wanted to come get you..."

"As i said before idiot " She muttered

"ye wouldn't like me any other way " Jack said with a smirk

"And how can you be so sure sparrow " She said removing his bandage

"because i am…..Here lay with me "

"What?"

"lay down with me" He laid back on the small bed in the bed and let her lay her head on his shirt, she wasn't too sure at first but soon gave up and laid down

"Why must you play games with my heart" Angelica asked gently

"Who says I'm playing games love" Jack asked

"Well I never know what your feeling" she muttered sleepily

" I could say the same to you "

That's when it all went silent and they both fell asleep .

_It was a rainy day in Seville and nobody was out upset from two young teenagers on the deck_

" _I'll be back soon love" He whispered to her gently _

"_What if they get you?" she said with tears in her eyes_

" _ye must not think bout that love, just stay in the convent and I will be back before ye know it" He said with her usual smirk trying to hide the pain he was feeling . _

_What had happened is that jack had stayed in Seville far too long and the Spanish were after him so he had to get them off his track, but he didn't really want to go, this girl had gotten n his head and messed of his brain .It had taken all his bones in his body to not touch her , well they had shared kisses and hugs but nothing else….yet . She was so sweet and naïve as well as sneaky but the biggest problem for jack was that she was addicting ,he had a little taste of her and now he couldn't get away, his body needed her , he needed her she was like a drug once you have a bit you can't stop . Even though he would love to stay he had to get rid of the Spanish. _

_He turned to the pearl and started walking up the plank when suddenly her voice stopped him.._

" _wait!" He turned around and she ran to him flinging her arms around him and smashing her lips against his. He smiled against her lips and tightened his arms around her body._

_I never want to let you go he thought to himself _

"_I'll come back I promise…" he whispered in her ear_

"_And I will be waiting captain." She said sweetly placing his hat on his head_

Jack woke up from his sleep, and looked at angelica laying against him. _That dream._ They were so happy together , and he did come back and that's when he couldn't control himself and took her innocence . He regretted nothing , and he knew deep down neither did she.

He got up from the bed and went onto deck, to get some fresh air , but instead bumping into Christopher.

"jack?"

" Christopher"

"where is she?" he asked

"in my cabin sleeping " jack answered

"I see"

"ye cant have her savvy ?"

"excuse me" Christopher asked

"her heart belongs to me, always has "

"Sparrow you left her which makes her up for grabs , did you really think only you could have fun with her body?" Christopher said chuckling

"Did you sleep with her?" jack snapped

"No not yet " Christopher said walking off to his cabin

" I can guarantee while I'm on this ship you will not lay a single finger on her." Jack said to himself before returning back to his cabin…..

**Hope you like bit of a completion between those two. Thank you for all the reviews please keeps giving me feedback I love it…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking too long to update but I haven't had much time to write lately but i'm here now ;)**

Angelica woke up from her slumber only to face an empty space next to her. _Where had he gone? _That's when she heard the sound of people on deck shouting. _Oh dear what were those idiots up too now. _She got up , rubbed her eyes and walked out the room.

On deck jack and Christopher were on deck arguing._ Oh what a surprise. _

"My compass will take us there!" Jack shouted

"I do things my way sparrow" Christopher roared

" I don't know about you but I want to get there safely! And my compass will do that"

"My map has got us this far!"

"I don't care about your bloody map!" Jack shouted throwing his hands in the air before noticing angelica come on deck with a confused face.

Jack was about to greet her but Christopher beat him to it

"Angelica dear did you sleep well?"

Jack smirked to himself of course she slept well , snuggling against him and everything.

"Yes I slept fine thank you" she said giving him a sweet smile.

Jack walked towards her

"Love would you please tell his arrogant man that my compass is trustworthy " He smiled towards her showing his gold teeth

"I hate to admit it, but jack is correct" angelica said with a sigh

Jack stood behind her and gave Christopher a victory grin, receiving a death glare from him in return

"Well if I need help I will keep that in mind " Christopher said through gritted teeth

"So it's the beginning of yet another quest aye?"

"Yes I believe it is jack" Christopher said

"Drinks all around"

"Actually I was thinking of a feast" He said walking towards angelica and kissing her hand

"Sounds wonderful " Angelica said

"As long as your there, it sure will be "

Jack stared at the scene in front of him and rolled his eyes , why was that man so determined to take what is his . But then again was angelica his? He left her like he always did, but now she had captivated him and he wasn't too eager on escaping.

He wondered if Christopher could tell the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, the way flames were created in her eyes when she was angry , the way she always puts everyone she cares before herself.

"What is happening to me" jack whispered to himself

"Did you say something ? " Christopher asked jack , his arms around angelica

" A feast what a wonderful idea! Drinks all around. I shall just go and … change clothes " Jack said happily but muttered the last bit while walking towards his cabin.

* * *

"bloody hell, that woman is trouble " Jack muttered to himself

He knew that he liked her all those years ago , how could he not? She was so innocent ,with those deep brown eyes gazing into his automatically making him want to be a better person . However now she was sneaky and smart just like he had taught her, but the innocent still remained inside her . That time with her in Spain was more than magical, they were not to lovers but one soul he had loved her and she had loved him. What was he thinking Captain Jack Sparrow was not one to fall for a woman, and yet just an image of Christopher and her together would send a shiver down his spine.

Jack slumped down on a chair in his room , memories invading his mind.

"_Jack what if I fall" A young angelica shrieked as jack placed her on the horse _

_What had happened was jack had taken angelica horse riding on a Spanish beach and she was far to scared to even enjoy it. _

_Jack chuckled , getting on the horse behind her ,he wrapped his arms around him ._

"_Don't worry love I won't let you go, just relax" he said reassuring her _

_He then felt angelica slowly sink into his chest snuggling her heard on the crook of his neck , jack grinned in satisfaction . _

"_Are you ready love?" He asked _

"_Um …yes" she said quietly_

_By the end of the night they were riding across the sand watching as the sun went down. Everything was perfect, She was perfect . _

* * *

"No Christopher please don't !" angelica shrieked

Christopher didn't listen and continued tickling her in the middle of the deck , small tears going down her face from laughing to much .

"Who would have thought the fearsome angelica teach is ticklish " he said chuckling

" No Christophe please! "

" Very well I'll stop but …I'll be back" Christopher said as he left the deck leaving angelica giggling by herself

After a few minutes she got a grip of herself an went to Christopher's cabin to change clothing .

* * *

Jack woke up from his nap and looked at the time; the feast had probably already started. He got up from his seat and walked towards the door. On deck the crew was drinking, dancing and eating . Everyone looked extremely happy, he looked at the crew half of them were probably not going to make it, not everyone was cut out to be at sea. But all those thoughts left his mind when angelica walked on deck, she was not wearing her usual clothing, instead she was wearing a simple white dress that came up to her knees. Her hair was down letting the wind sway it gently with the breeze . Jack couldn't help but stare at her, she looked like an angel.

Angelica walked towards jack with smile on her face

"evening jack"

"Hello love" jack grinned

He looked around and Christopher was nowhere in sight he took that as an advantage and held his hand out for her to take

"Care to dance?" He smirked

"It would be a pleasure" she said in a posh voice

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her as close to him as possible . He could feel her breath on his neck sending shivers of pleasure down his body.

"So have you forgiven me for leaving you love?"

"….Yes. Though I still don't understand why you were so concerned about Christopher?"

"He is evil love, your just so beautiful that he has no choice but to find you attractive" Jack said with a grin

"Always so charming, but you still haven't answered me " she grinned back

"Well I don't want him to touch what isn't his" Jack whispered for only her to hear

"Your right I am not his but I am not your either" angelica whispered placing her mouth near his ear

"why must you torture me " Jack groaned

"You want me , beg for me" Angelica whispered

"Captain Jack sparrow does not beg, love! " Jack said

"Well that's a shame then isn't it" She said before removing herself from his arms and walking towards Christopher, who was sitting at the table eating . Christopher stopped eating and told her to sit on his lap which she did without hesitation.

Jack looked at the scene in front of him and groaned ._Every time she turns away from him it feels like someone has stabbed him in the heart. He needs her and he needs her now._

"Got fed up of sparrow dear?" Christopher said slightly amused

"yes…no…..it's complicated " angelica muttered

"Do you love him" Christopher asked his eyes staring into hers

"Off course not!" She shouted before standing up and leaving the deck

"Feisty isn't she?" was the last words she heard before going into the cabin and slamming the door.

**Again so sorry for taking so long but I have an idea what's going to happen in the next chapter and I shall try and update super soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi here is another chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews**

For the past week both jack and Christopher had been bored out of their minds, and why was that? Well there is only one answer to that question: angelica.

She had been below deck helping the cook compactly ignoring both captains that were anxious to talk to her, to see her and to just be with her.

* * *

"Should I put more salt in Edward?" angelica asked. Angelica had discovered that Edward was a very nice man indeed. He had gladly offered her a place in the kitchen whenever she did not feel like being with the two desirable captains. Edward had blond hair with big blue eyes full of kindness, he was only a couple of years younger than angelica , but the thing she liked about him the most was that he didn't waste his time flirting with her, he was just …a friend and that was she needed the most right now…a friend .

Even though she had spent most of the week with him, she hadn't actually told him why she was there.

The truth was she couldn't handle it, looking at both their faces every day , watching them fight over everything and even looking at her with love in their eyes. Her heart was confused she didn't know who to believe or who to trust, they were both ruthless pirates. Then again so was she.

"Angelica I have told you more than enough times to call me Eddie" Edward replied causing her to wake up from her thoughts

"oh sorry…Eddie"

"that's better now come on don't be lazy get peeling those potatoes over there"

"Aye aye cook" she said with a slight smile.

* * *

"Captain there is a navy ship coming towards us!" a crew member shouted across the deck

"Ugggg blast the navy "Christopher yelled "Jack!"

"Aye? "

"Go warn the crew below deck to prepare for battle. NOW!"

Jack immediately ran towards the kitchen knowing angelica would be there, he had to protect her. He barged in through the door

"Jack what are you-"

"HURRY ,we are being attacked " He shouted before leaving and telling the rest of the crew.

Angelica quickly got up , grabbed her affects and ran up on deck to join the battle.

As soon as went on deck , two men started making their way towards her she swung her sword and stabbed them in the heart, quickly moving on to fight more men.

Her eyes quickly found jack, his body dodging every strike that came towards him. She quickly turned back around to try and stab a man who was walking towards her.

"oh you're a pretty one aren't you?" he said with a grin "shame I have to kill you"

Angelica snorted and shot him with her pistol

She turned around only to face Christopher with his sword pointing towards the commander of the navy . The navy was out numbered there was no way they could escape Christopher's crew .

"Surrender !" Christopher shouted

"Now what would be the fun in that? You have such a repulsing crew…well upset from that beauty over there" The officer said directing his eyes towards her

Angelica's gulped, why were things always hard on her?

"Yes I'm talking about you " He said walking towards her, his fingers caressing her cheek. "Is she another one of your whores Christopher?"

"Leave !" Christopher shouted

"Can I take her with me" He said pulling angelica towards his chest

"LEAVE! Or did you not hear the captain" Jack said coming towards them

"Oh its Jack sparrow"

"Aye it is now if ye don't mind let go of my damsel"

"sorry captain that's not possible" he said taking his sword and pushing it through his chest

"JACK!" angelica shouted escaping the officers grasp and stabbing his chest with her own sword.

Angelica turned around to face jack going over the rail and falling in the water

"NO" angelica shouted, tears flowing down her eyes. She fell to the floor pain swelling in her heart . "Angelica" Christopher whispered crouching besides her , pulling her towards him

"No No he cannot be gone, he didn't deserve this , he was a good man " she whispered

"I know dear I know"

Her head was placed near the crook of his neck, she tried to stop crying she really did but …she couldn't. He just died the man who she fell in love with years ago, the man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the man who took her innocence and the man who she coudnt stop thinking about….

"Jack …come back…I need you " She sobbed …..

* * *

He fell into the water, blood surrounding him everywhere . That navy man stabbed him and he fell.

There was water everywhere and he was sinking slowly. Who would have thought that the one and only captain jack sparrow would die like this….That's when he remembered. Angelica he voice full of fear. She needed him. And he promised to be there for her . He had to survive…for her .

He got all the strength he had and started swimming to the surface, as soon as he got there he gasped for air. He quickly grabbed the ship and started scaling up it. He put his hand on the railing and swung over, falling on deck. He was completely out of breath. He looked up to see angelica cuddling against Christopher her face red from all the crying.

She couldn't stop the tears falling down her face she tried but …she couldn't . He was gone forever….

"Love please don't waste those tears on me, I don't think I deserve them." Said a voice that she knew all too well. She stopped crying, let go of Christopher and looked up , to face the one and only jack sparrow.

"Jack" She whispeared

"JACK" She shouted running towards him , and throwing her arms around him , holding him as close to her as she could .

Jack was shocked at first with her reaction but soon got over it and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to ignore the lovely warm feeling coming from her body. He grabbed her face in-between his hands and looked into her eyes. She was crying but this time a smile was visible on her face….they were tears of happiness.

"I thought I had lost you" she sobbed

"I promised I would help you love" Jack whispered

Angelica looked at his perfect brown eyes , and leaned closer . Her lip slowly pressing against his ,with a wave of emotion flushing over her.

Jack deepened the kiss and placed his hands on her waist. They broke away for air, jack placed his forehead against hers and stared at her eyes …so beautiful . She placed her hands on his chest and then suddenly froze.

"Jack your bleeding " She gasped ,looking down at his shirt full of blood.

"ahhh yes that may be a problem"

"Will you let me help you?" she asked

"Aye" jack said with sigh

"Come" she said grabbing his hand and taking him to the first mate cabin ….

**Here is another chapter hope you liked it. And pleaseeee update **


End file.
